Project RE::Avengers
by ItsZokune
Summary: Next generation fanfic. Loki's decided to attack Earth again. With the Avengers getting old, they need some help. So, Fury recruits their children. The children will face hardships, joys, and victories together, but not before a few accidents. Rated M due to swearing and certain violence in later chapters.
1. SHIELD Profiles

Characters (A-Z):

The Banners

Pairing: Bruce Banner and Betty Ross

*Note: Based on 2008 Hulk (Edward Norton)

**Name:** Aiden Banner

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 19

**Powers:** Aiden did not inherit the Hulk powers entirely, but he has super strength (not exactly Hulk super strong but kinda like Captain America super strong), super agility, and enhanced stamina. His endurance and durability is also enhanced (Aiden is more durable than Captain America). When he gets angered, his strength increases by two times (but it is still not like Hulk strong) and his jumps become powerful and can create craters.

**Abilities:** He does occasional spy work so he is able to extract information. He may look dumb a lot of times, but he is a math whiz.

**Appearance:** Spiky light brown hair, tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes (dark green when angered), muscular lean body, 6'0", 202 lb

**Personality:** He is a confident person and likes to be independent. He may come off as brusque at first, but he is actually very friendly. He loves to party and sometimes is hard to take seriously. He likes to play video games. Aiden is very athletic (if you couldn't already tell), usually he is very active and playing basketball or swimming. He also lifts weights and does sit ups and all that. He just loves sports and exercising.

**Name:** Bryson Banner (Nickname: Bryce)

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 15

**Powers:** Bryce, unlike Aiden, has completely inherited his dad's Hulk powers. When he gets angered, he—like his dad—becomes an "angry, green rage monster" that calls himself Hulker. Hulker is very similar to the original Hulk but he's like a slightly watered down version. Hulker has berserker strength and extremely enhanced stamina and jumping. Agility is not increased too much but it depends on rage level. (Agility is lesser than Aiden.) Hulker's size and powers depend on his rage level.

**Abilities:** When he isn't a gigantic angry, green rage monster, he is a master programmer for S.H.I.E.L.D. and works with one of the Stark siblings. He is also a math and science prodigy.

**Appearance:** Shaggy-short dark brown hair, pale skin, ocean blue eyes, skinny lean body, 5'6", 110 lb (As Hulker: Messy dark green hair, emerald green skin, radioactive green eyes, bodybuilder muscular body, 7' to 8' depending on rage level, 375 lb to 430 lb depending on rage level)

**Personality: **Bryce is a hot head, so he gets mad easily (but not "transform into the Hulk" mad). He is a perfectionist and wants everything done the right way. But usually, he is a person that likes to keep things to himself. Like his brother, he might come off as brusque as first, but he is friendly. He is a computer gamer and loves gaming, but he doesn't make it his whole life. He does have a social life, contrary to what most think, it's just very "exclusive".

The Bartons

Pairing: Clint Barton and an unknown woman who left the family soon after children were born.

**Name:** Luke Barton (twin of Katniss)

**Age: **16

**Gender:** Male

**Powers: **Because the mother turned out to be a mutant on her own, Luke has telepathy and telekinesis. He's rarely used it because he's only recently discovered his powers.

**Abilities: **Like his dad, he has a sharp aim with bow and arrows. He also keeps a few daggers by his side because he's trained in dagger throwing.

**Appearance:** Messy "dirty blond" hair, average skin tone, dark brown eyes, average body build, 5'8", 128 lb

**Personality:** Luke is a very outgoing and "explosive" person—but in a good way. He loves being around people and is very friendly. But, he is a very flirty person. In other words, he's a ladies' man. He has a funny sense of sarcasm. He tries very hard to be the leader, but he ends up being left behind. He secretly likes anime.

**Name:** Katniss Barton (nice sense of humor, Barton. Hahaha. Note the sarcasm. Twin of Luke.)

**Age:** 16

**Gender: **Female

**Powers:** none

**Abilities: **Like her brother, she too has sharp aim with bows and arrows and uses daggers for throwing. Also, she is trained to spar.

**Appearance:** Long, straight, yellow blonde hair, average skin tone, blue eyes, average body build, 5'5", 122 lb

**Personality: **Unlike her brother, she is a more reserved person and can be very timid. She likes to keep to herself. She loves serene and quiet things and hates rock and metal music. If she is disturbed, she gets upset. She is very crafty too. She secretly likes anime.

The Rogers

Pairing: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff

**Name:** James Rogers

**Gender: **Male

**Age:** 19

**Powers: **Because of the Super Soldier Serum that has been passed down: superhuman strength, superhuman agility, quick reflexes, enhanced stamina, heightened alertness

**Abilities: **He doubles as a spy on a lot of missions and he knows six languages (English, Russian, German, French, Spanish, Japanese).

**Appearance: **Military-styled blond hair, ever-so-slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, muscular lean body, 6'1", 210 lb

**Personality:** He is a humble young man and doesn't like it when people say that he is Captain America's son. (It's not that he doesn't like being his son, it's that he doesn't like the feeling of people following and watching him _because_ he is his son.) Unlike Luke, James doesn't even try and he has a leadership feel and everyone follows him. He can be serious when he needs to be and funny and laid back when it's ok to be so. He's very athletic and is active playing sports or doing other exercises, like Aiden. He likes basketball, football, and soccer.

**Name:** Cheryl Rogers (Nickname: Cherry)

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Female

**Powers:** Superhuman strength, superhuman agility, quick reflexes, enhanced stamina, heightened alertness.

**Abilities:** She doubles as a spy on a lot of missions and knows eight languages (English, Russian, German, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Korean, and Japanese). Cherry is also trained to use nunchucks and is trained to know some martial arts like karate.

**Appearance:** Curly shoulder length red hair, light skin, blue eyes, average build body, 5'4", 121 lb

**Personality:** Cherry is a happy-go-lucky type of girl. She likes being able to make people laugh. She has such a nice attitude and she always feels welcoming. But, sometimes she gets easily depressed because of an incident that happened during her childhood. She's kinda athletic and likes to play tennis and swimming. When she isn't doing sports or S.H.I.E.L.D missions, she is a Superwholock (Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock) fan girl.

The Starks

Pairing: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts

**Name:** Ethan Stark

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Male

**Powers:** Iron Man suit (if that counts)

**Abilities:** He is a master computer programmer and works for S.H.I.E.L.D alongside Bryce, he is a math and science prodigy, has young engineering skills, and can easily adapt to situations.

**Appearance:** Combed black hair, semi-tan skin, brown eyes, skinny build, 5'2", 101 lb

**Personality:** Ethan is, ironically, an introvert. Unlike his father, he tries to keep to himself and is reserved. He's really shy and absolutely _hates_ paparazzi. He always gets embarrassed when his dad flaunts or brags about anything. Even when he is comfortable being around you, he doesn't really like talking much. When he is alone, he usually listens to classical music. He actually likes being alone.

**Name: **Sarah Stark

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Female

**Powers:** Iron Maiden suit (if that counts)

**Abilities:** Sarah is a master computer _hacker_ (not programmer) and is a math and science prodigy. She knows three languages: English, Spanish, and Mandarin Chinese.

**Appearance:** Curly black hair, lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, skinny build, 5'0", 99 lb

**Personality:** In contrast to Ethan, Sarah is a very outgoing lady. She has her father's sarcasm. She is a real joker and loves to be around people. She always likes helping people and making people happy. While she's usually very humorous, she can "break" easily and sometimes fall into episodes of depression or psychosis.

Thor's Family

Pairing: Jane Foster and Thor

**Name:** Leonard Foster (Thorson)

**Age:** 14

**Info:** Nothing known. S.H.I.E.L.D has not discovered anything on this person. Approach with extreme caution if found.


	2. Childhoods: James Rogers

**A/N: Hey guys! These "Childhood" chapters follow each Avenger kid with their life leading until their recruitment for S.H.I.E.L.D's Project RE::Avengers. They will be ordered from oldest to youngest.**

* * *

><p>Childhoods: James Rogers<p>

Soon after the Chritauri attack on New York in 2012, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff hooked together after going on a date. In March of 2013, they officially got themselves into a relationship, and looked forward into the future. In March of 2015, on their two year anniversary of their relationship, Steve romantically proposed to Natasha after vigorously practicing for three weeks. Natasha happily said yes and the two married in May of the same year. A month later, Natasha got pregnant. Within six months into the pregnancy, Natasha and Steve hosted a baby shower (All of the Avengers including Fury came, but Thor didn't due to unknown reasons), revealing the gender impressively. They cut open their cake, labeled with frosting saying "What's it gonna be?", and revealed a chocolate and blue filling, signaling that the baby was going to be a boy. Everybody cheered.

Bruce and Betty were also at the party and announced something exciting. Betty too was pregnant with a boy. The only difference was that she was three months pregnant, compared to Natasha's six month pregnancy. Natasha secretly partnered up with Bruce and Betty to make it a baby shower for both couples, making it also technically the Banners' baby shower. Everybody was so excited for the two couples, especially with the fact that these two will be the first Avengers' children. Tony was inspired to try to get kids with Pepper, but decided it could wait.

* * *

><p>Two more months had passed, and by the time February came, Natasha was a plump as a watermelon. They were extremely excited, one more month until the birth of their baby. Natasha and Steve would talk over and over, all night long discussing the name of the baby, whether he would be an academic person or an athletic person.<p>

February 12. Eight months into pregnancy. And a yell.

"Steve, I think I just broke water."

Steve didn't believe what just came out of Natasha's mouth. It was only eight months. He looked down to the ground and saw a clear liquid and Natasha's pants wet.

Steve rushed Natasha to the hospital and prayed that the serum in his body not fail him. Natasha continuously groaned and the occasional yelp. When she reached the emergency room, she was screaming every few seconds.

Natasha was in labor for 6 hours.

* * *

><p>Steve anxiously waited outside of the delivery room, only being able to listen to his wife's cries and screams. By then, however, Bruce and Betty arrived, Betty looking like Natasha did during her fifth month. Steve expressed his concerns with the Banner couple and they tried to comfort Steve in return.<p>

"I just hope that when Betty is under labor, I'm not a stressed as you," Bruce joked.

The three chuckled a bit. Then the yelling and grunting stopped and was replaced with the delicate cries of a baby. A nurse promptly popped out of the room.

"Mr. Rogers, would you like to see your child? Natasha is waiting for you."

Steve's eyes lit up. "Of course I would. I'm the father, aren't I?" He stood then walked into the room. He heard the baby's cries and saw the wailing baby. Then his eyes met Natasha's.

"Our next mission," the red head told in a slight whisper.

Steve smirked, "Of course, don't think I've forgotten." He watched as his child was cleaned and had its umbilical cord cut. Then he was wrapped in a blanket a given to his mother. The child's cries quieted to the point where he didn't even cry. In fact, he was actually sleeping soundly.

"His name Steve, what is it?"

He thought for a while before speaking. "James. His name is James Rogers and he is born today on February 12, 2016."

"Nice name," Natasha told him. Then she looked toward the baby and said in a sweet-sounding voice, "And it's yours little guy."

Despite the fact he was born prematurely, at eight months, he turned out to be very healthy.

* * *

><p>"Mama, papa!" James was walking all over the place. Little James was now one year old and couldn't help but to walk everywhere. He even started to talk a little bit. He would always try to play with Aiden, Bruce and Betty's son. He was about four months younger than James, but they would get along. James' characteristics were more clear, blond hair and blue eyes like his dad.<p>

The child pointed to Aiden. "He fahwing me!" In other words, Aiden was following James. Which was true; anywhere James went, you could see small Aiden crawling not so far behind. "Why'z he fahwing me?"

Steve bent down and tousled his child's thin blond hair. "Aiden just wants to be like you son, just let him be."

James grumbled as decided to sit down. Little Aiden sat down across from him.

* * *

><p>James was waiting anxiously in the chair outside of the delivery room. All he knew before this was that one day, mommy's tummy started to get <em>really<em> big like Aiden's mommy did, and that that one other day his mommy told him that their was a baby girl inside of her tummy (it was a confusing thing to think about, but he think he got it), and that today his daddy had to bring both of mommy to the hospital building and that he and daddy had to wait outside.

The five-year old glanced at his father. "Daddy, what's happening to mommy?"

Steve looked at his son. "You remember the baby girl in mommy's tummy?"

James nodded.

"The doctors are helping to get the baby out of mommy."

"But why? She's just fine in mommy! She's been in there for a _long_ time!"

"James, you were in mommy once too. If the doctors didn't get you out of mommy's tummy, you wouldn't be here. If they don't get your baby sister out of mommy, she won't be able to walk, or eat ice cream!"

James rubbed his tummy and recalled that he _loves_ ice cream. It'd be such a shame if his baby sister wasn't able to eat some. Suddenly he heard quick footsteps followed by Aunt Betty's voice.

"I tried to come as fast as I could, but little Bryce decided to poop right as we started up the van," she said out of breath. James looked up and saw Aiden right beside her. Aiden smiled lopsidedly as they met eye contact.

"It's okay Betty, it happens. Where's Bruce?"

Aiden answered him, "You mean daddy? He's still walking with Bryce in his arm!"

As if on cue, Bruce spoke up. "Betty, just because we had two children doesn't mean I can run—let alone with a baby in my arms."

"I'm sorry Bruce, but I wanted to get here _fast_."

Aiden went to sit next to James. "Hey," James started, "how was it when your mom was in the hospital for a baby?"

Aiden remained silent as if in thought before replying. "I was kinda scared because I didn't know what was happening at first. But then my dad told me what was happening and then I calmed down. And then when the doctors were finished and we went inside the room, I saw Bryce—well he wasn't called Bryce yet—and he looked so little!"

"I wonder if it'll be like that when I see my sister," James told Aiden.

Just like five years ago, Steve saw a nurse pop out and call them in. James went with his dad into the room, eager to see his little sister named Cherry, born August 23, 2021.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aiden, heads up!" The two were practicing for football. Both James and Aiden, now in the fifth grade with James at 11 years old and Aiden 10, had grown to be athletic and strong. James' skill must have come from his dad's Super Soldier Serum. Aiden, on the other hand, has a green muscle monster for a dad, and he must've inherited strength and durability.<p>

They were both sweating like pigs, their shirts wet as if they were dunked in a pool of water.

"Dude," Aiden said, catching his breath. "I need to do homework."

"Okay man, plus I'm getting pretty tired too," James said back. They went back inside the house.

It was May, and the last day of school was in a month. And James needed to tell Aiden something.

"Aiden, I need to tell you something," James started.

Aiden (with a water bottle in his mouth) looked toward James.

"I'm not going back to Lincoln next year." Lincoln was the name of the school the Banners and Rogers attended.

"What!? Why?" Aiden exclaimed.

"You know how my dad is Captain America and my mom is Black Widow?"

"Uh-huh."

"They're also agents for something called S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I've heard of it, my dad once mentioned it when he talked with my mom in the morning."

"Ok, so my parents told me the S.H.I.E.L.D needs more agents so they want me and Cherry to start training at their academy," James explained

"Huh. Okay, I understand."

"I'll miss you—but you know, not in a weird way."

"Haha, alright."

The boys continued their walk to the house silently.

* * *

><p>James was now in what would be eighth grade if it weren't for S.H.I.E.L.D's bunch of words. He was in preliminary agent test stage, to see if he's got what it takes to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He was even given a suit: a primarily blue spandex suit with red stripes around the wrists, ankles, neck, and waist and a single yellow stripe over his shoulders. It was very similar to his father's suit; his sister, Cherry, was given a suit similar to her mother's.<p>

Over the two years since James has last seen Aiden, he's matured both mentally and physically. His physique was strong and his mind could handle intense torture and hold six languages, making him an ideal S.H.I.E.L.D field agent.

Out of the corner of his eyes came Nick Fury, eyepatch and wheelchair bring pushed by his daughter.

"Out of my way, I need to speak to Mr. Rogers. This is urgent," he told the other candidates.

"Commander Fury, an honor to see you here sir," James greeted the man.

"Save it James, this isn't the time for that." His words sounded like ice to the people around the two, signaling the fact that something was really important.

"What happened? It sounds like something really bad happened."

"More bad news than good news. Which one first, James?"

"Good, sir," James had answered.

"Well the good news is that you don't have to do preliminary testing. Because both your parents were high-level, prime S.H.I.E.L.D agents and both you and your sister have exhibited great abilities, we've decided such a test isn't necessary. The bad news? Your father is dead. He was killed in combat."

"What!?" James had nearly yelled. His father, the legendary Captain America, had been _killed!_ "You can't be serious!"

"But I am, I know it must be hard—"

"Hard? He was the only other man I could trust other than myself. Do you think this'll be hard?"

James stormed out of the testing room after making the scene, people staring behind him and wondering how his father got killed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Remember to review, and if you like it, favorite and follow! James' life will be continued later, when we get to Cherry Roger's childhood.**


End file.
